


Ariel

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bradley at the Globe Theatre</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ariel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt 'elysian'
> 
> Thanks to issy for the beta!

Bradley grinned and pulled his baseball hat deeper into his face. Ethereal and heavenly, those were the words used by the fans around him to describe Colin’s performance so far. It was the intermission and Bradley pulled his mobile out to busy himself and to keep people from recognizing him. 

_Hey, you. Drinks are on me tonight._

He sent the message, not daring to hope that Colin would answer before the show was over. He knew him well enough to know that Colin hated to fall out of character during the break and Bradley bit back a chuckle imagining Colin backstage with wide, questioning eyes, looking about as if all of this wasn’t any of his business. His interpretation of Ariel was fantastic.

_Take your word on that._

Wow, Colin texted during a performance; that was new. But Bradley just texted another ‘break a leg’ back and settled back in to enjoy the rest of the show, sometimes distracted by the way Colin did his acrobatics or just by the way he was standing there in his tight top, breathing deeply down into his belly. 

Even though it took three hours, Bradley hardly noticed the time passing and jumped up to give standing ovations when the cast took their bows. He was beaming so widely that his face hurt, but he couldn’t stop when Colin’s eyes searched for him in the crowd. 

He had no idea for how long it would take for Colin to be done backstage and his fingers itched to touch him the moment he showed up, his beanie deeply in his eyes.

They skipped dinner and the drinks and headed back to Colin’s place right away. 

“Okay, what did you smoke?”

Colin blinked at him as he opened the front door. “What?”

“To produce that look. You looked like Season One Merlin on dope.”

Colin gave him an Ariel-look and then chuckled all the way up to his place and Bradley knew it wouldn’t take long before he had this heavenly creature naked underneath him.


End file.
